Burning Eyes
by Kream45
Summary: It was supposed to be the best evening of her life. However, fate had decided differently. Due to an unfortunate event, Ruby's eyes are exposed to dangerous radiation. For an entire week, which feels like an eternity, she goes through unbearable pain. Rated M for smut.
1. Lonely December Nights

**/I absolutely adore RWBY, and this is my first attempt to get into the writing community of this universe. Hope you enjoy it./**

Ruby was sitting on her bed in her room, looking out through the window at the starry sky. The moon appeared very early that day. December evenings were always like this.

Because the days lasted shorter, she spent most of her time reading books about japanese martial arts, particularly about the irrumatio technique from Edo era.

But she had already reads all of the books she was interested in.

"Guess I'll go to sleep early... again." She sighed.

Just when she was about to shut off the lights, somebody knocked on her door.

"Ruby! Are you sleeping yet?" she heard Yang's muffled voice.

"Um, not yet, but I was going to..." Ruby replied.

"I've got great news! May I come in?"

„Uh... sure."

Ruby unlocked the door with her telekinetic powers she never knew she had.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Remember how the local router broke two weeks ago?" Yang asked, smiling.

Ruby gasped.

"No way... Don't tell me they fixed it!"

"Yup!" Yang exclaimed, „We finally have access to the internet!"

It took Ruby a few seconds to process that information in the little brain of hers.

"That means we can..." she whispered out.

"Exactly! We can finally..."

"... watch interracial porn again!"

"... use Facebok again! Wait, what?"

"What?"

Ruby slowly raised her head and looked at Yang, who was staring at her, shocked and confused. After a few seconds, extatic shouts from the corridor filled the room and broke the moment of awkward silence.

"Well..." Yang mumbled out, "Umm, me and the other girls are going to stalk some boys on Facebook, you wanna join? Or do you have some... other plans? Eheh..."

"Hmm... I think I'm gonna pass, thanks..." Ruby replied slowly.

"That's what I thought. Well, good luck with... whatever you're going to do, lol."

And then Yang left Ruby's room in a hurry, to join the other girls. After the door closed and the noises outside her room got quiet, Ruby jumped out of her bed and turned on her PC. When it booted, she opened up her fap folder and played a video of three black men taking advantage of a supposedly 18 years old white girl.

Ruby knew very well that the girl was not 18. But she didn't care, as the only thing that was important was the level of blackness in the video, and that video was very black, indeed.

She was about to take off her pants, just when she noticed something.

"Hmmm... because I haven't used a computer for so long, my eyes are not used to the radiation anymore..." she thought, "Maybe I'll lower the brightness a bit."

And so she pressed the button on the monitor. However, it didn't work. She tried it the other way. The "up" button worked perfectly fine, so why the fuck did the "down" button not work?

And then she realized that she just made a fatal mistake. By checking if the up button was working, she accidentaly raised the brightness setting so high, that it was absolutely painful to look at.

She got so pissed that she lost interest in fapping, and she searched for the solution on the internet for like two hours. She found none. The manufacturer's website didn't help shit, neither did internet forums. Not even Indians on Youtube were able to help, and you know that your shit is in bad shape if you can't find a tutorial made by an Indian to solve the problem for you.

Completely furious, exhausted and cockblocked (or maybe pussyblocked? Idfk), she decided to masturbate anyway, regardless of the consequenses.

She woke up at 12 AM, completely tired, with eye sore and regretful of her actions. The rest of the day was terrible as well.

But she couldn't just give up on interracial gangbang videos now, could she? Would YOU give up on the only thing that makes you happy and keeps you from killing yourself? That's what I thought.

Anyway, Ruby spent an entire week, fapping to interracial porn, with screen brightness set to very high. At the end of the week, after the final fap, she collapsed on her bed and passed out.

The day after that day was going to be the start of the most difficult period in her life. And no, I don't mean like girl period, I mean like, a period of time. Fucking degenerates.

 **To be continued**

 **/I really hope you're enjoying it so far. I tried very hard to keep it as lore-friendly as possible. And believe me, it's not an easy thing to do, especially if you haven't watched a single episode of the show you're writing about, and the only information you have are the names of two characters you've just googled./**


	2. Why me?

**/I worked on this chapter for about three years now, and I'm finally able to share it with you guys. The reception of the first chapter encouraged me to go beyond my limits. Now, enjoy./**

Ruby woke up on Monday morning. It was about the time to leave for school.

However, there was something wrong with Ruby's eyes.

She groaned and sat on the bed. The room was filled with darkness. She reached for the blinds and pulled them, to let some sunrays inside, but she noticed they were already open.

And then it hit her. She didn't actually open her eyes at all.

"Well that was silly." She laughed, "I didn't actually open my eyes, lol."

And then she opened them. Or so she thought, but her eyelids didn't want to raise. And then she realized that she's actually blind and her eyes hurt really fucking badly. The pain was even more excruciating and unbearable than that one time when she tried to do the "Ten dildos in your ass" challenge.

But she couldn't just stay in her room, school was about to start. She duct taped her eyelids to her forehead, and despite the pain, she left.

Unfortunately, because her eyes looked like your mom's ass after I visited her last week, the other students were making fun of Ruby. Also, the rumors about her interracial fetish had spread around the entire planet, making it even harder for Ruby to walk around without being laughed at every second.

However…

Ruby didn't care. Those insults didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered to her were extreme porn videos of black people having sex with white people. The insults were temporary. The shame was not important. But…

What if her eyes don't recover?

What if she won't be able to watch interracial porn ever again?

What if Skyrim 2 never comes out?

Those questions were bothering Ruby for the rest of the day, when she was lying in her bed after school. Much more than the absolutely unbearable pain in her eyes.

The fear of not being able to fap ever again, as well as the suffering she was going through, caused her to consider suicide.

Well, they were just major factors. Other than that, there was also the problem of bad grades, no money, no prospects for the future, social awkwardness, small tits, and the tattoo of Mike Wazowski on her ass, which she made to scare off potential rapists by cockblocking them, but it turned out to be as good of an idea as sticking your dick into your little daughter's ass in front of your mom, to show her that you're a good dad.

But she had to be strong. She had to fight it through. She decided to overcome the pain and see if her condition improves over the course of the week.

It didn't. It didn't fucking improve. One week passed and the pain wouldn't go away. She could barely see, she hit every wall on her way to the bathroom, and most of all, she didn't watch any porn.

"That's it." She cried in her room, alone, "I'm going to kill myself tonight."

And then she left her room. However, Yang was walking past her door at the time, and Ruby accidentally bumped into her. Yang lost her balance and fell on the floor, breaking her spine.

Ruby didn't even realize what the fuck just happened, she got up and kept walking.

She walked outside and she accidentally bumped into… that… guy from RWBY… you know the one, he's… he's a boy, right… okay, I admit it, I don't know a single name of a male character in this show. Let's say she bumped into Bob.

So, Bob lost his balance and collapsed. He hit the ground and lost consciousness, shitting himself in the process. Bob's pants were full of thick, brown substance, and it was so stinky that the entire city (or wherever they lived) died.

Expect for Ruby, because she had a nasal dysfunction anyway.

Well anyway, just when she was about to jump off a cliff, she realized that she can just replace her eyes with new ones. Cool!

She gouged Yang's eyes off of her dead body, tore off her own and replaced them with Yang's healthy ones. And then she stuffed her own broken eyes up Yang's ass.

"Alright, I can see now!" she exclaimed, "Now, I have to fix that goddamn monitor."

She wasn't able to fix it, but she was able to send it for repair. She spent the entire next week on inserting random household objects up her ass, and then the monitor arrived.

Ruby was extremely happy about it, because now she could not only watch interracial porn, but also…

._.

Actually, she only did that.

Ruby had a lot of fun with her videos.

But then, a race of mutant orc wizards with chainsaws for their dicks from another galaxy assaulted Earth and killed everyone.

I don't actually know if the planet in RWBY is Earth, that was just a guess. Other than that, I know everything about the show, believe me.

 **THE END**

 **/This chapter turned out way better than I imagined. Thank you all for your support!/**


End file.
